Midnight Sun
by aneselric
Summary: Les aventures de Rosalius et Vlad. Deux justicier se déplaçant dans leur vaisseau, le Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: L'agression 

Cela se passe à minuit dans les rues sombres de San Francisco.

Je déambulais sans but précis, j'avais vingt ans et des poussières, je regarde a droite a gauche mais je ne retrouve pas mon chemin. Mes cheveux était d'un noir ébène et coiffé en arrière, j'avais le teint très pâle, mes yeux était noisette. J'étais vêtu simplement : d'un jean brut, d'une chemise a rayure bleu et gris, d'une veste de cuire et des chaussures noire.

C'est alors qu'une personne m'interpela.

« Est-ce que ca va ? Vous aller l'air perdu.» Dit-il.

J'approchai de mon interlocuteur et le regardai attentivement.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Vous devriez aller vous coucher il est tard mon vieux bonhomme. » Répondit-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bah ca alors, c'est ce que j'allai justement vous suggéré! »

Je ris et reparti. Je commençai sérieusement à être agacé, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je couru jusqu'a arriver dans un cul de sac ou je tombai sur une jeune femme en train de se faire agressé. Je reconnu tout de suite Angela mon amie que je recherchais justement. Je fus parcouru d'une grande fureur : mes yeux s'assombrirent de colère. J'étais déterminé à sortir l'innocente jeune fille de son malheur. Mais je ne vis pas l'arme qu'avait dégainée l'assaillant.

«On fait moins le malin, gamin ?» Rit le bandit sombrement.

«Tu ferais mieux de passé ton chemin» ajouta-t-il.

Puis une tornade le pétale de rose submergea les lieux du crime et le bandit sa retrouva à terre, dans les vapes blessé, des blessures superficielles recouvrant son corps.

« Mike, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? » S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

« Pas le temps, faut qu'on fiche le camp. De quoi te souviens-tu » m'enquis-je, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien vu du tour que j'avais fait.

« Oui toutes ces roses, c'étai magnifique! Je ne comprends rien, que s'est-il passé? »

J'ignorai ses question et pris mon téléphone et appelai la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider.

« Allo, Vlad ? »

« Rosalius. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle au milieu de la nuit ? » Me demanda-t-il alerte.

« J'ai peut-être détruit ma couverture devant Angela » avouai-je.

« Bouge pas, je te rejoins, où est-tu ? »

«Je ne sais pas vraiment, pas très loin de la gare centrale, peux-tu nous localisé ? »

« J'y serais dans vingt minutes, le temps de régler les machines. »

Vlad m'accompagnait, il gardait le vaisseau à une dizaine de millions d'années lumières de la terre. Il devait se retrouver devant le tableau de bord de notre Vaisseau, Neptune pour enclencher le voyage dans l'espace.

Notre vaisseau était à la pointe de la technologie, trois types de réacteurs :

Deux réacteurs à hydrogène et oxygène liquide.

Deux réacteurs psynèrgétique (utilisant de l'énergie venue d'une pierre psynergie).

Et un réacteur maco (utilisant de l'énergie maco).

Vlad était mon plus proche ami, 17ans, des mèches blondes dans tout les sens, des yeux bleu clair. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans son armure rouge aux armatures doré. Ce qui permettait de le remarqué de loin.

Au cours de mon sauvetage ma tenue avait instantanément changé. Je portais désormais une longue veste noire aux larges coutures bordeaux et aux boutons dorés, une cape rouge foncé sur laquelle une rose noir était brodé.

« Qu'est-que c'est que ce cirque, Mike ? »

J'avais presque oublié la présence de Angela.

«Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois… » Lui-dis-je d'une voix sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte. »

Angela tremblait de froid et était complètement perdue.

Je sortis mon collier élémentaire de force. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la grosse pierre qui pendait autour de mon cou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Vlad

« Oh mon dieu! C'est une pierre précieuse ? » S'exclama-elle en me vrillants les pimpants.

Angela est une jeune fille de 19ans, aux longs cheveux bouclés rouge flamboyants, elle portait une chemise blanche, une veste en jeans noire, et un pantalon de la même couleur, ainsi que des ballerines noir vernies.

« Mike! Hé ho! » Elle me sortit de mes pensés.

« Dessolé j'étais ailleurs. » répondis-je.

« Je suis heureuse que tu me fasse confiance… »

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je un peu perdu.

« Oui, tu aurais pu m'assommer et me mettre dans mon lit, histoire que le lendemain, je me réveille et soit persuadé que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve. »

J'ignorai ses paroles et je vis une forme au dessus de nos têtes. Espérant apercevoir le Neptune je scannai le ciel.

« Ah ! Voila le Neptune. » M'exclamai-je, ravi.

« Mike… »

« Tu peux m'appeler Rosalius. »

« Rosalius ? C'est ton vrai prénom ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« En effet. »

« Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? »

« Je te promets de te tout t'expliqué, mais il faut d'abord attendre Vlad » la rassurai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Veux-tu cesser de poser des questions ! »

« Humpfhh » se renfrogna-t-elle.

Je vis le Neptune se rapprocher de nous. Vlad venait d'enclenché la procédure d'atterrissage. Il voulait sans doute s'extraire du vaisseau sans que celui-ci ne touche terre.

« Angela tu me suis et tu fais ce que je te dis. »

« OK ! » Nous nous rapprochâmes du Neptune et Angela cria. « Super le vaisseau ! C'est le votre ? C'est pas croyable !»

Puis, Vlad ouvra la porte latérale gauche de Neptune.

«Et maintenant on fait quoi Mike… Rosalius ? Désolé j'ai du mal à me mettre à l'idée que tu n'es pas celui que je croyais. »

« Je comprend. Je te présente Vlad, qui m'accompagne. Quand à mon identité… Tu es un maitre élémentaire. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Maître élémentaire  


Angela était complètement perdue. Une fois de plus.

« Un maître élémentaire! Et c'est quoi un maître élémentaire, je ne comprends rien.»

Après ça, Vlad prit la parole:

«Angela, un maître élémentaire est une personne qui est capable de contrôler les 4 éléments.»

«Vous vous trompez de personne, je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique… je le saurais!»

«Angela, un maitre élémentaire peut utiliser les éléments pour combattre ou soigner. Pour utilisé les éléments il faut savoir magner la Psynergie qui ce contrôle par l'esprit. Tous est une question de maitrise, nous sommes la pour t'aider.»

«Pourquoi moi? Je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire et banale»

«Ton potentielle Psynergetique est très élever tous comme le mien. Tu apprendras et je suis la pour te guider» lui expliqua Vlad avec patience.

«Toi aussi tu es un maître élémentaire!»

«Oui.»

«Et Rosalius?»

«Non je ne suis pas maitre élémentaire» lui dis-je.

«Mais tu as des pouvoirs!»

«J'ai trouvé la légendaire rose noire nommée, la Rosalium nigerus. Elle lui a donné des habilités particulières.»

«Quelles habilités? Quelle est la légende? Et moi, j'ai quoi comme pouvoir? Et c'est quoi la grosse pierre autour du cou de Rosalius?»

«Humm on verra sa plus tard.» la coupa Vlad.

« Rosalius, ou va tu? » dit Vlad,

« Je me demande comment Zack s'en sort?...

Vlad! Viens vite voir! Zack a des ennuis!... » Dit Rosalius en regardant L'énorme Warning sur l'écran de contrôle du Neptune.

A suive...


End file.
